Static?
by ShaneXvga
Summary: Ed life after stepping through the gate. Money, Basketball, cellphones, and barfights? Read to find out...a review would be nice too! ONEShot


Started: November 26th, 2005 at 9:06 PM.

Idea: Un-aging Edward and Alphonse in a modern day world(2005), they of course would be around 80-ish Ed being 83 and Al 82 trapped in the bodies of a 18 and 18 (meaning they aged for a little while, but than stopped). First chapter will be the back-ground coming up to the start, and than Ed's job and Al's job.

Disclaimer: Yes I own Full Metal Alchemist, I bought it off a guy in the street for $25...I DO NOT OWN IT, and if you fell for that, you owe me a cookie!

Author: ShaneXvga.

Title: Static?

---------------------------

"Ow...ow...ow." Groaned Ed as he rubbed his head from where the basket-ball had hit his head. "What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled pointing at Al who had bounced it into his head.

"Well," said Al calmly. "I didn't hit you on purpose, if you had been faster, you would have caught it."

Ed shot his brother his look-of-death (he had trade-marked it in 1989). "You could have warned me!" he said walking off as he answered his ringing cell-phone.

"Hello?" spoke Edward as he hit the answer button on his cell.

"Mr. Elric?" asked a pretentious voice on the other end.

"Speaking, who is this?" Ed asked annoyed.

"I'm calling in place of my father, a Mr.Hubert-" Ed cut off the voice mid-sentence.

"Oh, John." said Ed, "How is he doing?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't address my father like that, and he passed away two nights ago." said the voice coldly.

"Oh...I'm very sorry to hear that..." Ed said sorrowfully.

"Yes. Well now to business." said the voice, "I am John Hubert Junior, you will address me as Mr.Hubert." said Mr.Hubert.

"Okay, Mr.Hubert" said Edward, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "What is this about?"

"Well, it seems that my father owed you a sum of some two million United States Dollars," said Mr. Hubert, "How he came to owe you this much, is none of my business, but I would like to meet you in person, and to hand over payment. He left instructions for the amount to be paid in cash."

"Understood." replied Ed, "When should I meet you, and where?"

"I was thinking the local bar, where you met my father on past occasions, around 10 PM." Said Mr.Hubert.

"Okay, I'll be there-" finished Ed as he heard a decisive click on the other end.

---------------------------

Hours Later: 10 PM, Bar American

Ed walked into this disgusting bar. He had been to America many times in his long, and seemingly un-ending life, and this bar looked like none he had ever been to.

He started over to a well-dressed business man sitting at a table in the corner, he guessed this was probably John Hubert Junior, but as having not seen pictures of him in the last ten years, he was unsure.

"Mr. Hubert?" He inquired as he approached.

"Yes, and you are?" Said Mr.Hubert.

"Edward Elric." Edward said.

The man began to laugh, "No way, my father never did business with anyone younger than thirty, and he would never have referred to someone younger than fifty as his friend! So why don't you go get the real Edward Elric." He managed to get out between his laughs.

"Ah, what you don't see John, is that I was older than your father." Ed stated calmly.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" John Asked, "You're younger than I am."

"Whatever..." Ed said trailing off, "If you decide I'm the real Edward Elric, I'll be sitting over there," He pointed to a bar stool next to a rather attractive, if depressed looking young-lady. He walked off.

"Hi, do you mind?" Ed asked gesturing to the bar stool next to the girl.

"No, I don't..." she said barely glancing at Ed. Ed ordered a beer, since he came here at least twice a week, even though he hated this place, and had been coming for the last ten years, the bar tender gave him no trouble.

"The usual? Mr.Elric." Asked the bar tender, Hohenheim. The bar tender had been named after Edwards father, Ed being good friends of Hohenheims father, Ben.

"Yes, thank you." said Ed as Hohenheim handed him a glass of scotch.

The girl laughed as she saw what he was drinking. "Normally boys your age wouldn't be allowed to drink here, and if they did they wouldn't be drinking scotch..." she trailed off.

Ed laughed, "I've been coming in here for a few years now, and since I all ways have the same thing, scotch, to remind me of a friend of mine...Hohenheim here all ways has it ready..." he said overcome by emotion as he thought of Roy, and all the other people he had left behind. He hadn't been in any serious relationship since, Winry, and then Noa.

"Thats kinda cute," She said. "By the way, I'm Samantha Auston." said Samantha holding out her hand.

Ed grasped it, and instead of shaking it, kissed it. Samantha laughed. That was when it all went horribly wrong. He saw a large black shadow pass over him before he was thrown backward and into a pile of chairs by a hulking man.\

"You making moves on my girl!" Roared the man drunkingly.

"Jack! Stop it!" Yelled Samantha, but she was just ignored.

Four of the mans friends sitting around the bar detached themselves from seats and walked towards Ed.

"This kid giving you trouble, boss?" asked one of them as he walked menacingly towards Ed.

"Wait!" Said Hohenheim, "Ed, how many ambulances?"

"better make it five..." yelled Ed as the five of them charged him, one of them pulled out a knife.

Eds automail being drastically improved over the years would easily allow him to take care of this, and the bar usuals knew he could take care of himself in a fight, as he had been in dozens over the past 10 years. He grabbed the man with the knife by the arm, it snapped with a sick crunch. He kicked the other in the shin, that too shattered. He punched a third with his left, knocking him out. The forth ran. The man who had originally been molesting Ed, picked up a chair and threw it at him. Ed raised his right arm for protection. The chair broke into pieces, one of them cutting Ed's face open.

Ed, having found out many years ago that to use alchemy in this world you must use blood, used it to draw a transmutation circle. A gage appeared out of the ground, enclosing the man in a cross-work of metal . He calmly paid for his and the girls drink and walked out of the bar.

---------------------------

A/N :I don't know if there was much point to that..but okay..I felt like writing it!...Please Review!

Posted 10:20 PM November 26th 2005.


End file.
